No Coffee, No Tobacco, and No Remorse
by numbersense
Summary: Told from Georgie's point of view, this is a continuation/alternate ending to "Family Dynamics and a Red Fiero"


NO COFFEE, NO TOBACCO, AND NO REMORSE

A "Young Sheldon" work of fan fiction

A sequel/alternate ending to Family Dynamics and a Red Fiero, Georgie takes matters into his own hands when he doesn't get his way at home.

DISCLAIMER: This is merely for entertainment. I have no claims to "Young Sheldon"

This is told from Georgie's point of view

It was the Monday after Thanksgiving break, but I wasn't going back to school. After Mom wouldn't let me have a cup of coffee, I decided I had enough of her trying to run my life. I was also getting pissed at her and Dad fighting all the time, even though he left in a hissy fit for his interview in Tulsa four days ago. So, I drove out beyond the city limits where I saw a hot blonde named Bethany. After parking my truck, I introduced myself, asking her why she wasn't in school. It was then I found out that she graduated four years ago, and she was taking care of her house while her parents were out of state. They were taking care of her grandmother's estate (her mom's mom). She was an only child with a part-time job at the beauty shop who was off work until tomorrow.

We went inside, and she fixed me a full breakfast spread of eggs, ham, hash browns, biscuits with sausage gravy, and pancakes. She even gave me some coffee to relax me; I told her about how nit-picky Mom had been with me. After watching TV all morning, she had another surprise for me—a six-pack of Corona. Even though it wasn't even lunch time, I thought "What the hell" and I guzzled down three cans like there was no tomorrow. She had her portion, and then she lit a cigarette. I refused her offer of one, but I wanted to inhale one to get a buzz since Mom took away my Red Man. One thing led to another; and the next thing you know we were in her bedroom—naked and not ashamed. But in a couple of minutes, we heard some tires screeching in the front yard. "Is that your parents?" I asked. Bethany reassured me, "They won't be back until the end of the week!". That was the last bit of euphoria I felt that day.

When Mom went to work, she was still upset over what has been happening at home. She even begged Pastor Jeff to let her off early so nobody there could see her tears. She later claimed that the Holy Spirit told her to come down the road where Bethany lives. After stopping her station wagon, she banged on the door like she was a federal agent doing a drug bust. Bethany ran out into the living room with a robe on to answer the door. She was greeted with "Where the hell is my son?" Bethany replied to Mom with "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Mom didn't answer, but she saw me with a bedsheet wrapped around me.

"George Washington Cooper Junior, I want an answer and I want it now!" She was yelling louder than Pastor Jeff ever did during one of his repetitive sermons. When she had momentarily calmed down, she smelled my breath and started back up—"And what the hell have you been drinking?" Before I could answer, she got up to my face and pinned me against the wall next to Bethany's room—"You put your damn clothes on right now young man! You are grounded indefinitely, but then your dad may want to extend that". After I got dressed, Bethany—still in her robe—yelled out "We just became friends; it was nothing illegal!" Mom answered back with "I'll deal with you later, you trashy whore!"

Two miles down the road, Mom swung the wagon into a small gas station. After stopping, she made me get out and told me she had a surprise for me. "You want some coffee really bad, don't you? Well, your prayers have been answered". Mr. Wiggins, the owner of the store, had half a pot left over from earlier; and Mom gave him twenty dollars to cover any losses he might suffer. Dragging me outside, she pinned me against a gas pump and poured the coffee down my mouth. "Mom, have you lost your mind!" "No, but I know you've lost yours. Skipping school just to lie with a woman you don't know!" "I didn't meet her until today. Plus, everyone knows you and Dad acted like this when you were teenagers" She shot back with "Shut your fucking mouth. I've had enough of her and you. When your father gets back from Oklahoma, and after you sober up, you're going to tell him how you've hurt me by skipping school and sleeping with a young girl you don't even know!"

After getting home, Mom made me stay in my room the rest of the day. After throwing my personal belongings on the floor, I eventually fell asleep. I was too drunk to know that Meemaw picked up Sheldon at school because he got upset while presenting his stupid experiment he worked on while school was out—and even took him to Radio Shack to make him feel better. Dad came home way past dark and told Mom, Sheldon, Missy, and Meemaw that he was staying at Medford.

Early the next morning, Dad woke me up before sunrise. "Hey Georgie, what happened between you and your mama yesterday?" I replied with "I'm tired of her telling me what I can and can't do!" He came back with "George, it doesn't matter how you feel. You are going to obey everything your mother and me tell you to do. And to make sure, I'm going to drive you to school every day until the end of the semester. As soon as we get to school, we're going to see Mr. Petersen; and you're going to tell him why you didn't come to school yesterday. I'm going to recommend that you get five days of in-school suspension to give you time to think about what you've done." I interrupted him with "You get to drink beer at the dinner table, and Meemaw always smokes when she comes over!" All he had to give me was "It may not be fair, but was it fair to talk back to your mother and drive off to God-knows where yesterday?" "But what about my truck? Bethany will wonder where I am". "We will get it one of these days, but it will be after you complete in-school suspension."

All I could think about the rest of the week is how much I wanted to see Bethany again, and if she was going to tell her folks when they came back from Indiana. I also blew off my school work and didn't say much when I was at home—unless Dad or Mom asked me a question, or if Sheldon and Missy were poking fun at me.


End file.
